The subject application is directed to a system and method for providing mobile document processing services. In particular, the subject application is directed to a system and method for providing mobile document processing services that are accessed by a user via an electronic mail request to the service.
A professional or other mobile user is routinely required to work with documents or other data while away from an office environment. Such a user needs to generate image data, by printing, faxing, storing or scanning a document, and then needs to distribute or perform other functions on such image data. A user may access such document processing services by submitting an electronic mail request to a document processing service or provider. The electronic mail server dedicated to receiving document processing requests for the document processing service will typically receive numerous unsolicited or disruptive electronic mail messages, known as Spam. Spam is generally used to promote a product or service or broadcast some political or social commentary. The efficiency with which the electronic mail server is able to process the document processing requests may be significantly comprised by the receipt of large volumes of such unsolicited electronic mail. Difficulties in remote processing of documents by fee based services are compounded when junk electronic mail is taken into account. Unsolicited electronic mail messages may be routed to a document processing device for printing, facsimile transmission or storage, resulting in unwanted charges for processing of useless, personal or otherwise undesirable electronic mail messages.